


In another time

by LuciaWilt



Series: Newborn [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Assassination, Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Tsuna and Donna knew, for the most part, what they were getting into when they made their trip to the Millifiore Headquarters in Northern Switzerland. After so much fighting and anger and resentment between the two families; everyone was more than ready to finish up with the entire debacle. So when Byakuran extended an olive branch in Tsuna and the Vongola’s direction, they gladly took it wanting to stop the bloodshed.





	In another time

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is obviously int he original time line in KHR where Byakuran kills Tsuna; which then leads their younger counterparts coming from the past. So this is before they are able to fix the timeline and all that jazz.

Tsuna and Donna knew, for the most part, what they were getting into when they made their trip to the Millifiore Headquarters in Northern Switzerland. After so much fighting and anger and resentment between the two families; everyone was more than ready to finish up with the entire debacle. So when Byakuran extended an olive branch in Tsuna and the Vongola’s direction, they gladly took it wanting to stop the bloodshed. 

Though, neither of them had ever been to Millifiore’s main base. It was also slightly strange, having Donna come along with him. It was not like they were lying and saying she was his wife; they were quite clear on the fact that she was just his mechanic and recently appointed temporary lightening guardian. Lambo was still in school; would not be out of it for quite some time, that’s why she had the large Vongola ring sitting on her finger. 

Yet the Millifiore also were more than open about her coming. They did not seem to care she was just the “mechanic”. Upon hearing that, they were almost more than happy to have her come along with Tsuna. Almost too happy actually.

“Oh my god.” Donna whispered under her breath as they were guided out of the town car in front of the building. It was a giant thing; more like a corporation skyscraper. Perhaps the Vongola were just incredibly old fashioned in how they set up their organization. The Vongola HQ and the Varia HQ were both places where they conducted business and lived. However the Millifiore base belonged more in modern day New York city instead of a secret Mafia detente. 

Beside her she could hear him hum under his breath; not particularly impressed by the giant building that stood before them. It was all white sleek lines, even in the fading light of the afternoon which cast everything in an orange tinted glow. It was like the building was immune to the light of the sun. “Yes. It is big.” He muttered again before placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her forwards into the front door. Just like the exterior, the interior lobby was modern and clean. Everything was white or silver and it almost gave of an anti-septic sort of feel. Donna curled herself closer as the people moved her and Tsuna through building and towards the bank of elevators that sat on the other side of the large first room. 

Something kind of strange that she noticed were the people walking around the lobby. They seemed to be regular office workers; not even giving Tsuna a second glance. In the underworld, he was the closest thing to a celebrity. So if they knew who he was, they would at least be avoiding him in a fearful sort of way. It had Wren pausing her thoughts, watching as they continued on their way. “The gala is on the 31st floor.” The beautiful woman that had been walking them in said. 

“Gala?” Both Tsuna and Donna asked at the same time “We were not informed of any gala.” Though they were still dressed as though they would be able to go to one. As the three of them entered the elevator, the woman turned to speak. Her hair was silvery blonde, lighter than Donna’s. Though she was shorter and her skin matched her hair color. If it were not for her brown eyes than she would be completely monochromatic with the white blouse and pencil skirt she wore.

“Byakuran stated he wished to solidify this olive branch he was handing to you.” She stated, motioning towards Tsuna as she spoke. “He wishes to show this by hosting a gala before the official talks. I hope you do not mind too much.” They were quickly going higher and higher; the elevator cart just as fast and sleek as the rest of the building. Before long at all, their was a small ding, indicating the elevator had reached its destination. They were ushered out of the cart and into a large hallway. Both were a little more shocked this time; considering the décor on this floor. It was all warm tones and antique looking rugs and furniture with vases of bursting flower arrangements that lined the hall. 

The pale toned woman walked them down the hallway to the last door and then opened it to a large room that already had a swinging party in process. Tsuna and Donna were slightly taken aback by it all; still not having expected the large party. No one looked as they walked in and were lead across the room once again. 

Coming upon a large round table, Donna already knew exactly who Byakuran was without having been introduced. “Ah, Tsunayoshi. How pleasant for you to come upon my invitation.” The white haired male, that matched the woman that vanished, stood from the table. He rounded it, arms open and walked right up to Tsuna first. 

Byakuran could be described in a multitude of ways. If Donna were a poet and not a mechanic, she would surely have the words already flowing from her mouth. But as his pale hand took hers, and those near violet eyes stared at her as he kissed her hand, she really was just tongue twisted to an impossible degree. Donna could only nod and smile, a small blush forming on her cheeks. One thing she could describe Byakuran as was handsome; she was a little weak towards guys with unruly hair, a perfect example of that being Tsuna and Xanxus. 

“This must be your lovely wife.” Byakuran said, taking a glance at her finger and knowing full well she was not in fact his wife. It had Tsuna laughing, lightening the mood some so she could not fault Byakuran that.

“Oh no. This is my mechanic, though she might as well be my superman. She keeps me in line more than my right hand does.” The head of the Vongola joked back and seemingly the tense air had lifted more than enough. Byakuran seemed to think so for he turned back towards the table, everyone staring at the exchange with a range of emotions. 

“Gamma.” A blonde, handsome and well put together with his hair slicked back in a striking black suit. “If you would be so kind as to entertain Ms…” 

“Larue. Donna Larue. My father was French.” Donna explained as the man walked around the table. While it was all happening, Tsuna looked less than pleased as Gamma walked up to Donna. 

“Wonderful. Well Gamma is actually one of my most top ranking captains, the strongest as well.” There was a brief pause as Byakuran looked down and spotted her empty ring finger, but noted the other giant ring on her hand. “And would you look at that, same flame ability as well. No go along. Dance your little hearts out.” Donna wanted to say something else, to stay with Tsuna as he and Byakuran spoke, but Gamma was quick to wisk her away to the designated dancing area; a warm hand on the small of her back. 

“A well fitted suit on a woman is quite striking.” Gamma said, obviously complementing what she was wearing as they started to sway back and forth to the soft jazz music wafting in the background; Gamma leading the dance. Donna glanced down at her outfit first. It was something Xanxus had picked out. He honestly always knew what looked best on her; whether that was because he was always checking her out or he just genuinely knew what was best, Donna could not quite find it in her to care. Hell, the fact she was able to attract someone as strong as Xanxus was enough for her to feel a sense of pride. So he bought her this suit that had more zeros in the price tag than she thought would be legal. It was similar to what he was wearing, of course just closer and tighter to her curves. Paired with what Xanxus always called “Fuck me heels”, much to the annoyance and anger of Tsuna, she really was a knock out. 

She looked back up, noting that Gamma had that look in his eyes; one that she had seen in other men’s before him. He had been in ear shot of Tsuna saying she was not his wife. Since one of the highest crimes someone could commit in the underworld was not a possibility now, Gamma was obviously interested in, well, sleeping with her. 

But she learned her lesson, especially after the time she ended up sleeping with Dino. Of course they were good friends now, great friends actually. She just really did not want to take that chance again. So Donna simply laughed, spinning along with him in their little dance. “Well thank you. That is very kind of you.” The turned, the song slowing down for a brief moment. “You are not too bad looking yourself.” That was quite clearly what Gamma wanted to hear. His hand tightened on her waist, tugging her just a touch closer as the next song started up. 

While he was clearly imaging the crazy night he thought they were about to experience together, Donna glanced over at the table they had left. Tsuna was sitting beside Byakuran, the two speaking. Obviously it was too far away for her to hear what they were saying, and the room had far too many people in it to decipher even if they were closer; she still yearned to know. Byakuran had just divided and conquered them before she could utter a word in protest. 

Wait.

Divide and conquer?

Donna looked around the room again. This time her minds eye was open, catching sight of the armed guards she had not seen on her way in. While having armed guards was nothing out of the ordinary for a meeting between two powerful families, something just seemed off.

“What do you think?” Gamma’s voice cut her thoughts short, causing her to look back up at his face. His head was quirked to the side, obviously she missed a large chunk of what the question had been. 

“Hm? What do I think of what?” Donna knew it was not technically polite for her to just come out and practically state she was not paying attention to her important dancing partner. However Gamma did not seem offended, he just laughed and spun her around, one of his hands reaching up and cupping the back of her neck. Alright, that was getting a little too close for comfort. 

“What do you think of Tsunayoshi?” His name sounded a little jarring in the Italian’s mouth. “From our intel, you have been working for him for some years. It must be hard, knowing the amount of vehicles the Vongola own, especially the boss. Is he kind? Good to work with?” 

“What? Thinking of switching employers? Tsuna is quite the mercy giver. He has taken in worse individuals than you.” It was subtle flirting on her part but nothing too serious. It had Gamma chuckling under his breath as the song came to an end. She had lost sight of Tsuna and Byakuran and it became quite apparent why when a small tap came on her shoulder. When she turned, Byakuran himself was standing behind her.

“May I steal your dancing partner Gamma? Tsuna and I are almost ready to go up and speak in private, I just wanted a moment with the most beautiful woman in the room to myself.” Flattery abound tonight apparently, she thought to herself as Gamma bowed and stepped aside. Byakuran took his place, hands just as close as Gamma’s had been, though not going anywhere her neck this time which she was thankful for.

Byakuran’s thumb brushed her Vongola ring as they swayed back and forth in quiet for a few moments. “I am thankful you came. Many bosses do not wish to bring partners with them, especially not woman.” It was a strange statement. 

“Tsuna’s different than all those other men.” She answered Byakuran, looking up and catching him staring at her with a small smile. It almost seemed genuine, like he was dropping the sneaky fox act he had been holding up the entire time. Though that only lasted for so long. He spun her around, further away from the table Tsuna had been sitting at the last time she saw. 

“Yes. Yes he seems quite kind. That is part of the reason why I wish to stop this bloodshed between our two families. I am sure you understand.” While she did, she could not ignore the fact it was Byakuran had started all the fighting in the first place. Of course she did not bring that up, Reborn had taught her better; but she desperately wanted to. There was just…something about Byakuran she could not trust. 

The two of them continued their dancing for a few more songs before Gamma retrieved them, bringing them to the door Tsuna and her had entered through. When she spotted the familiar brunette waiting for them, Donna practically sprinted into his arms.

Once again, the two of them were lead out of the large ballroom; though this time it was Gamma and Byakuran the leader of the Millifiore family that was guiding them. “Something feels off.” She whispered into Tsuna’s ear, not minding that she had to practically cling to him this time around. His arm around her waist tightened as they were lead back to the elevators. 

“I know.” No part of his response made her feel better. She wanted him to say there was nothing to worry about; that everything was going to be fine. Yet… him saying ‘I know’. That meant he felt it as well; and when the leader of the Vongola felt something was off, something was MAJORLY wrong. 

As they were led onto the elevator, Tsuna curled her in closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as the cart took them to the top floor. She took a deep breath, allowing herself to be led into a hallway that looked almost identical to the one below them; this one just holding more windows to show the striking view of the Swiss landscape. Donna and Tsuna were led into what had to be Byakuran’s office; then motioned to sit on the couch across from Byakuran. Similar to the big ballroom below, there were two armed guards. 

At that moment, Donna was partially cursing Tsuna’s willingness to bend to others offers. Byakuran had asked for him to go with just a single guard, and allowed Tsuna to have more guards come once the signing was done. That’s why Yamamoto and Gokudera were on their way while she and Tsuna had to be sitting ducks on the 50th floor of a skyscraper. They had to be, as horrible as that sounded inside her head. 

“Well, as we discussed at the table in the ballroom, both of us wish to stop this fighting.” Byakuran started, crossing his legs and resting his hands in his lap. He wore a black button down underneath the pressed white vest and bright white pants finished off with black loafers. He was strikingly beautiful; only adding to the whole evil nymph like thing he had going on. Donna grabbed Tsuna’s hand, which Byakuran’s eyes caught. 

Before answering, Tsuna released her hand then wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side. This time it was Gamma that narrowed his eyes at the movement. “Yes. It would be beneficial for both of our families. I have no desire to start a war with the Millifiore and I am sure your intentions were not to cause harm to the Vongola.” God what bullshit. She was glad it was Tsuna talking and not her. She would have jumped over the coffee table between the two of them and just started throwing fists at the white haired devil. 

“Ah Yes yes. You are so intuitive Tsunayoshi.” Byakuran responded with a sly closed eyed smile. There was a brief moment of silence that enveloped the room. 

And then she felt a splatter of wet liquid on her face and neck coming from Tsuna’s direction. Added on top of that was the loudest ringing in her ear she had ever felt; her sight going near white. Everything was trailing in the room as Donna tilted sideways, the sounds muffled as people spoke. There were more than four Millifiore in the room at this point as she fell to the ground. 

Donna thought she heard Gamma speaking to Byakuran and Byakuran saying something back. She thought she saw their shoes in front of her face, walking around the office; but she could not tell. 

Slowly, piece by piece, things started to clear up, but only by a bit. Her head turned on the shockingly soft carpet and she spotted a nightmare.

Tsuna’s body was slumped onto the ground, a bullet hole in his head and quite clearly dead. Donna felt tears stream down her face which only fogged up her vision further; but now she was on a mission. She crawled over to where Tsuna’s body was and somehow was able to get a hold of it. As delirious from the gunshot and the obvious trauma as she was, Donna somehow was able to start pulling Tsuna along with her. “Come on Tsuna.” She sobbed through slurred words that seemed to have gotten the attention of the other men in the room. 

“Oh now what is this? I do not think I said we were done with you yet.” That was Gamma as he stepped over to where she and Tsuna’s body were. In a fit of terror, she pulled Tsuna’s rapidly cooling body towards her, curling around it as though he was the one she still had to protect. Gamma was obviously not deterred and grabbed a fistful of her blond hair she had pinned to the top of her head. Yanking her away from Tsuna’s body, he pulled her over to Byakuran and threw her to her knees in front of the Millifiore boss.

Just then she seemed to be regaining her stability and clarity in her eyesight. Byakuran knelt down to her level and at first she thought it was all just a horrible nightmare. That Byakuran was going to smile real fast before she woke up back in the Vongola estate. But his hand ripped out and gripped her neck, hauling her to her feet and then off them.

Donna’s hands reached out and grabbed his arm in a futile effort to get herself free. “I am sorry we had to eliminate Tsunayoshi. He was becoming a burden to my plans; and we will have to do the same thing to the rest of his guardians.” Donna sobbed, the ring sitting on her finger feeling like it weighed a thousand tons at this point. Byakuran continued. “Oh darling do not worry. We have no plans to kill you. You are not the real guardian after all.” Those words did not reassure her any. That meant, quite clearly, they were going to murder a child; that being Lambo. “We have needed a mechanic in the Millifiore for sometime after all.”

~’~

Gokudera’s leg was bouncing as the elevator took him and Yamamoto to the top floor of the Millifiore base. He hated it. He hated that Tsuna was as kind hearted as he was; willing to bend to other families commands for the sake of peace. To go in with just Donna and himself? Of course he did not doubt Donna’s skills, but she was a mechanic; she was not actively taking place in combat situations. She could very well be injured or killed if something went wrong as well. 

Yamamoto hummed in agreement as the elevator dinged, indicating they had made it to the top floor which the two of them quickly exited the cart. It did not take long for them to walk down the hallway, both of their hearts beating out of their chest.

And as much as they liked to deny they worked well together, they both gave each other a quick glance, nodding and pulling out their pistols as they walked into the room. 

They walked into a hellish nightmare.

Byakuran was on the other side of the room, standing and holding Donna by her neck a she tried to get free. Her left side was covered in blood and their first assumption was that she was injured. Yet then they saw it.

Ice formed in their veins upon seeing Tsuna’s immobile body and the bullet wound in his head. Blood was pooling around his form and Gokudera could already fear the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

His suspicions had been right.

His fears had been founded. 

Tsuna was dead and there was a high possibility that Donna was on the verge of death as well.

It had all been a trap. 

“Oh the other guardians? While I wanted to kill you when you got here as well, you arrived a little too soon.” Byakuran gave Donna a shake and she groaned in clear pain and agony. “And I was just going to keep her, but perhaps another time. Sorry Gamma.” Byakuran said to the blonde standing beside him as he threw Donna across the room. She bounced once and rolled as Yamamoto rushed to Tsuna’s still body; picking him up and running back. “Now I would leave before I change my mind.” There it was. That was the true Byakuran, his voice cold as Gokudera picked Donna up into his arms and tucked her against his shoulder. She was sobbing as they ran out of the room and back down the hallway to the elevator. 

Completely inconsolable, she clung to Gokudera and he could feel his own heart shattering. “They killed him. They just shot him in the head.” He cupped the back of her neck while failing to not look at Tsuna’s body in Yamamoto’s arms. He was covered in blood, the head wound pouring the liquid still like a faucet. There was zero chance of his survival since the bullet so clearly lodged itself neatly into Tsuna’s brain.

It was horrifying, and absolute declaration of war between the two families. The Vongola would come down with a heavy hand. To nearly kill one of the temporary guardians and assassinate the tenth Vongola head? Nothing would stop the Vongola from getting justice. 


End file.
